SYOT: Bloodshed and Tears: 66th Hunger Games
by MyHeartBelongsToBooks
Summary: This is an open syot. Please submit a tribute using the form on my profile. Thanks :) xx
1. Chapter 1

**_Bloodshed and Tears: The 66th Hunger Games_**

"Ah, Mr Drake, I've been expecting your arrival." President Snow purred as Pompeii Drake III, the Head Gamemaker, entered his private study.

"I came as quick as I could, Sir. Is there a problem, in your message, you s-s-said it-t-t was urgent-t." Pompeii stuttered, always nervous around the powerful President.

"I just wanted to discus the upcoming games with you. Have you got any ideas on how to make them better this year?" President asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I've got quite a few actually, Sir. Would you care to hear some?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh, so you think the games I have worked so hard to keep going, need a lot of improvement?" President Snow asked, a sly look in his eye as he watched Pompeii catch the bait.

"N-n-no sir. Of course not. I just meant that I had lots of new ideas. Most of them are nowhere near as good as any of your sir. You are of course the mastermind behind the whole of the games. I just have a couple of ideas, that's all. You don't even have to use them, I just thought you might want to look at them, Sir. Of course, if you don't want to use them then-" Pomepii babbled but rapidly stopped as President Snow held up his hand to silence him.

"That is enough, Mr Drake. You have said your piece. Now please explain your arena idea to me slowly. What is this years theme?"

"Well, Sir, he theme for this years games is..."

**_A/N: Hi, thank you for checking out the first chapter of my SYOT. Sorry, I know this isn't very good, but it is just a sort of filler/introductory chapter to introduce you to the SYOT. Please submit a tribute or two, all the information and the form is on my profile. Thank you xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bloodshed and Tear_****_s: The 66th Hunger Games_**

**_District One Female Reaping: Sapphire_**

"Saffy, wakey wakey."

"You have to get up."

"Why aren't you getting up?"

"Wake up!"

"Saffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, Mummy said you have to get up now."

"Wake up. Mummy said you need to have a bath before the reaping.

"Hurry up. If you don't hurry up then you'll miss the reaping, and then you won't be able to volunteer, and then we won't be able to live in the big house in Victors Village.

"Saffyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!"

I rolled over and glared at my six year old twin sisters, Diamond and Ruby, were stood either side of my bed, moaning at me to get up, and each tugging at one of my eyelids.

"Shut up. I'm getting up okay. Now scarper so I can get ready, or I'll tell Mum you're being pests again." I hiss menacingly as they scuttle off, desperate not to get into trouble.

I look at the little clock on my nightstand and realise that I do in fact have to tear myself from my comfy, welcoming bed. I sigh and drag myself into the cold morning air in my bedroom. I fumble around sleepily for my special wash bag, towel, clean underwear and bathrobe. When I have them all safely tucked under my arm, I head towards the bathroom, trying to clear my groggy head.

I turn the shower on and step into it. I let the warm droplets embrace my body, slowly helping it to wake up. I wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner and have a good wash. I know I will be able to shower again tonight on the train, but I want to look my best for when I volunteer today. When I am clean enough and I am sure that I have rinsed out all of the conditioner, I turn the shower off and step out of the shower onto the tiled floor. I dry myself with my fluffy, pink towel and pull on the bathrobe and underwear. Then, I grab the hairdryer out of the cupboard. I turn it on and spend about half an hour trying to get it completely dry. We can't afford one of the new, state of the art hairdryers which dry your hair in minutes, so we have to make do with this older one. We're not poor, but we're not rich either. My parents are both jewellers, and although they sell thousands of pounds worth of jewels, they don't get to keep even half of the money. It all goes to the Capitol. My parents get ten percent of the cut, which means that although we are not rich, we are not poor either. We are comfortable and do not have to worry about money as long as we are careful.

When I am happy that my hair is dry, I get out my little hairbrush from my wash bag and brush through my golden blonde hair so it goes all natural and wavy. Then, I put on a thin coat of a light pink lip gloss, just to outline my plump lips. When I am happy with how my face looks, I pull the bathrobe tighter around me, grab my wash bag and wander back towards my bedroom. When I go into my room, I see my Mother has laid out my new dress that I am wearing today. I pull it on, along with the shoes and then stare at my reflection in the mirror. I smile, knowing I look gorgeous. I am wearing a tight, curve-hugging, sky blue dress which makes my sapphire eyes stand out on my pale face. The dress hugs my curves perfectly, and comes to just above my knee. Satisfied with my appearance, I saunter downstairs, to see both my parents ready to go, hand in hand with the twins.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" my Mother gushes.

I follow them to the door and walk alongside my family to the square, the place where I will volunteer. I will not return until a few weeks time, and I will be Victor. It has been my dream to volunteer for the games since I was a young girl. When the twins were younger, I used to tell them tales of what will happen when we live in that giant house in Victors Village. I knew this would always happen, I just had to wait until I was eighteen, until I had enough experience and enough training.

I waved a jaunty goodbye to my parents and sisters and head to register with the peacekeepers, not even wincing when they stick the needle into my finger. Then I head towards a large group amongst the eighteen year old girls sector and stand with them all. They all know who I am and respect me because they know I am volunteering today. Everyone smiles at me and cheers for me, and whacks me on the back in appreciation. All of the younger kids who go to the training centre as well, look at me in awe and scuttle out of the way when I walk near them. I smirk and stand in between two girls who like to call themselves my friends. I don't know half their names. I won't need to after today. Once I've won the games, I will be friends with all the top people of the Capitol and all of the rich aristocrats. I will be happy and fit in.

Soon enough, our stupid escort, Flambeau Escargollet, clatters onto the stage in her stupid, ten inch heels. She reads off the speech and shows us the video from the Capitol. I've seen this video eighteen times now, so just mouth the words along with it. Then, finally, she puts her thin, bony hand into the bowl and pulls out a name. Before she can read it out, I stroll forward.

"I volunteer!" I call out before strutting to the stage, simpering and smiling to my adoring district.

**_A/N: I hope you liked the first reaping. Thanks so much to Luana012 for Sapphire! _**

**_Also, just a little message to DarkHorseBlueSky: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I will definitely use both of your tributes in my syot. Thanks for all of your kind advice, I have definitely taken it all in and will apply it to my SYOT! I'm really sorry about getting your name wrong earlier! Sorry! Also, I checked out that syot guide and it really helped, so thanks. Also, I really didn't like Sam Tsui's mashup either. :) x_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bloodshed and Tear_****_s: The 66th Hunger Games_**

**_District One Male Reaping: Raff Strangler_**

_One, two, one, two, one, two, one._

My feet pound against the hard pavement slabs of District One methodically. I run two miles every morning before sunrise, and two miles every evening after sunset. My best time so far is nine minutes and seven seconds exactly. I don't really like running, I would much rather be able to spend those extra ten minutes throwing more knives, but when I volunteer for the games today, I will need to be at the height of my physical fitness. I know I will come home as Victor, bringing pride to my Father and district.

My Father has experienced a lot of awful things in his life. He survived the Dark Days. He was just ten when it was all over and the Hunger Games began. As I grew up, he used to tell me great, gruesome stories about the Dark Days and what he saw. It's been just me and my Dad since I was born. You see, my Mother died whilst giving birth to me. My Father rarely talks about her, and I don't miss her. I can't miss someone I never knew. She's a stranger to me.

I arrive back at the nice, modest house I share with my Father in nine minutes and six point five seconds. I sigh. Although I beat my own personal record, it wasn't by much. Oh well, I'm sure I'm faster than all the other 23 tributes I'll be up against in the arena put together. I let myself in and head straight into the kitchen to grab myself an apple for breakfast. Whilst eating, I head straight up to my room, not bothering to check on my Father, because he is probably already starting to get ready. I run up the stairs, still full of energy, and into my bedroom. I grab a towel from the airing cupboard, throw it over my shoulder and head into the bathroom.

I step into the shower and let the warm, welcoming droplets of water embrace my naked body. I smirk as I imagine the expressions of my adoring district when I volunteer later on this morning. I wash my hair and body, making sure that I lathered in the conditioner properly, so it would not go greasy before I got to meet my stylists. I hate the stupid, priming, shrieking Capitolites, but I don't want them to look down their surgery altered noses at me just because I was too lazy to get the last of the conditioner out of my hair.

Once I am happy with my cleanliness, I jump out of the shower and step onto the rug on the floor. Then, I dry my body and hair with my towel, then wrap it round my waist. I walk down the hall back to my bedroom and go to the mirror. Out of everything, my hair is probably my proudest physical feature. It is short and black, which I always use a lot of gel to style into an elaborate Mohawk going down the centre of my head. It is an unusual hair style for someone in District One, but I'm still very proud of it.

Then, I pull on my smartest shirt, a red and grey checked shirt, and a pair of smart black trousers and make my way downstairs. Luckily, my Father has already left, which saves us having to walk together awkwardly to the Reaping, knowing that I won't be around for the next couple of weeks. I don't know what he's worried about, we both know I'll be crowned Victor and this time in three weeks or so, we will be moving into the biggest house in Victor's Village.

I head out of the door, smirking at the old house which I will never have to live in again, and head down to the district square where the reaping will be held. I sign in and just smirk when they take my blood and take my space in the eighteen year old male section and just nod at all the boys around me whacking me on the back because they know I've been chosen to volunteer, and small menacingly at the people who glare at me because I've taken their chance to volunteer. It's not my fault that I'm substantially better than all of them imbecilles put together.

Then our stupid district escort stumbles up to the stage and rambles on about the treaty of treason and shows some stupid video from the Capitol. The way he stands there watching in awe makes me snort at how stupid and brainless they all are. I swear they all share the one same brain cell. I watch him go to draw the girls name, but before he can wrench his scrawny hand out of the bowl. She saunters up to the stage. I can't wait to wipe the smug smile from her face in the arena.

"For the male tribute - Wren -" he begins.

"I volunteer." I shout out and then walk calmly up to the stage, throwing smiles at some of the girls in the audience. My adoring fans.

**_A/N Thanks so much to LongLiveKatniss for submitting Raff, I hope you all liked the chapter. There are still some tribute availabilities left so check out my profile for the availability list and the form to submit a tribute with. Thanks. x_**

**_DarkHorseBlueNight: Sorry, I read it as infuriated, sort, my mistake! I didn't really like it, sorry. He does have a good voice though, I just didn't like that mash up! Sorry x_**


End file.
